Silent Hill Forever Darkening
by The man with the golden guitar
Summary: As two people lose a their loved ones they find the comfort of Silent Hill the answer, but how does it link to the incidents, and what will be in store as they feel the horror of this damned town.
1. Forever wandering

The fog hung heavy over the towns dark status. Its slow movement as its wispy transparent fingers reach further and further throughout the worn street of Silent Hill. The fog was always so thick and mysterious, like it was triggered by the towns state of depression. The buildings within the fog turning into shady silhouettes hung over the worn tarmac floors and concrete pavements, there was nothing that could be picked out. The town transformed into a black void, in which the purposeful stranger would be lost in. the reminiscence of the town was very similar to a grave, the dampened mood of the town, the secretive nature and the anaesthetising side effect of the towns melancholy tranquillity.

The town never had many visitors as it was only attractive to the strangers who had ties to the place. This place was officially a dead place, a miniscule society of inhabitants (that could definitely use some medication and a few pills) and some desolate places that reeked with oppression.

One of the sights of Silent Hill was the lake. A lake that stayed peaceful, the water never causing much more than a minor stir. On the lakes edge a rowing boat that lingered eternally to rot along with the character of the water feature.

The site was never well populated as the debris of dead leaves and vegetation remained undisturbed on the floor. The water of the lake itself always seemed to be musty, it was impossible to tell if it was because of the fog or the contents hidden under the surface of the lake, but the greyish reflection stayed constant and never once become brighter.

This muddy path followed on the to the cemetery near the edge of this small town. The most depressing location of the town, the fog seemed the most defined here, its grasping hands clutching onto this piece of land like a man to his own heart. Memories decayed here, there memories warping and retorting as time flew past this decrepit place. The loved ones of these graves residents never came to visit, instead they stayed alone, the bones only companion being the cold moist dirt that entombed them under the ground with its despairing claws.

The hospital. A place with strange and deceptive appearances. The title only giving the building a category, its nature far different from the stereotypes purpose. It held so many dark practices and eccentric characters. For each of the basement floors there is a darker secret the further you would descend. The further you went into the building the darker it got, the darker that it got the more reason to hide in the shadows. There was never a building like it, the wards more like cells and the floors more like carcases to hold the truth in the past of this damned hospital.

Even more disturbing and demonic is the malefactors that crawled around the town, like leaches, tied to the location by the very past of the town itself.

They scurry and shuffle through the grid of roads as it looking for something. This target never to be found as they stalk through the night and the dense fog as if the town itself was in a state of limbo, a damnation, of which he himself could not accept as his own creation.

That's when I wake up, looking through the window of my hospital ward. Staring at the clear blue sky, but still I know that it is going to happen. It always does, I will never escape it!


	2. The Split of a Sibling

The morning was horrible in all aspects, the rain drummed on the window like an annoying thumping on the inside of his head, the cold he got from the trip yesterday seemed to be ten times worse. The usual sun rays that shone through the window, highlighting his room in a light blue was bitterly missed and the temperature was so bloody cold that it felt like he was in the Antarctic. So he knew what the rest of the day was going to be like.

He shuffled (in a state of sleep) to the bathroom door and pushed the panel open. The unexpected slam against the shower wall made him jump. It was always the same, it was more like a routine than an occasion, looking at the cut above his brow from the night before he reached for the cupboard handle, his hand searching blankly around to find the toothpaste, his concentration on other things, he felt the stained, crumpled tube and grabbed at it. He picked up the blue toothbrush from the cup on the sinks edge and squeezed a small amount of toothpaste onto the bristled head. As the taste hit his tongue he wretched in disgust, only just realizing that he picked up the Thrush medication next to the toothpaste (property of his ex-girlfriend). In a shudder he swore and cursed at the repulsive thought and spat the medication out into the basin, while swigging a large amount of mouthwash to take the remnants away.

(Over his bacon sandwich he started he smiled slightly at the thought of the incident, he told himself that it would be safe to say that he couldn't get crabs in his mouth).

It turned 8 o'clock, as he set of out of his flat into the elevator and out into the rain. It was a bit lighter on his head than it seemed earlier.

"...Hey Tony, the weather is not to good today, heavy rain most of the day but it will only be small erratic showers later. But the weather has caused some congestion on many roads so if you're driving ..."

He turned off the radio, it only depressed him, never any good news or weather reports, and the music is equally as entertaining.

He had a fifth teen minute journey ahead of him, and that is a long time with no music!

but as if by coincidence he ran into a blockage. He sat there patiently humming to a song that he detested until the knocking on the window brought him back to reality.

He opened the window to find Sarah covered in blood staggering to his car. Her face showing the pain and anguish that she felt, she fell weak by the side of the car. Urgently he opened the car door and put his arms around his little sister, tears and wet sticky blood running onto his top.

"What the...", "what happened, are you OK? You need an ambulance, For god sake.."

the wound in her stomach started to tear open by itself, the blood running from her body like a river, her life slowly slipping through his hands.

A weak hand fell onto his shoulder and he looked at his sisters pale face, the tears running from his eyes as she faintly spoke.

"... y-yy you.. ...need... ..t - to.. go to",

her eyes closed and he gently slapped her face to keep her awake.

"What? I can't here you, C'MON!"

She raised an almost broken arm and held out a blood-stained photograph.

He grabbed the picture and glanced at it, looking at his sister slowly dying.

He felt the body becoming limp in his arms.

"No! Sarah, you can't die! I wont let you – someone help us please, the once blocked road was now empty. He yelled at the top of his lungs, the tears streaming down his face now, mixing with the blood of his sister.

"No...NO!. SARAH!"

The body of his dead sister remained there in his arms as he shouted in anger, anger building up inside of him. He glanced to the right and noticed the medic sprinting up the path to the pool of blood that he knelt it. He gently place her body down and walked away from the horrific sight, knowing that he was going to loose it.

Pacing away - unsteadily - for a few metres before he collapsed onto his bruised knees. The sticky red substance covered his front as he felt the cement, cold and harsh, under his hands and knees. He let his sister down, _his_ little sister. He remembered the expression on her face as she took her last breath. The eyes that were once an icy blue turning into a dull half closed glaze, the smile from those lips harbouring nothing but unfinished words, words that only he was meant to hear. The picture was too vivid, it caused him to smash his head off the floor in anger and he broke into tears.

Nothing but hate and a bitter memory lingered, staining his emotion for as as long as he was going to live. He looked up to the sky as the fog started to fall...


	3. The two of us

He woke up with a start, taking him a few seconds to get a focus. He pulled the covers from his waist and sat along side the bed. He finally came to inside his dorm room. A small cooking unit, a washing machine; a small basin full of curry-stained plates (Carl never was one for washing up); a door to the left of them holding a toilet. The set-up was very basic, but it was only a dorm room. He groaned at the sight outside of his window. Fog. The fog had set for a month, a month since... since he lost his sister. It was coincidental that he was to put up with the fog ever since it set on that fateful morning. Every time he looked at the fog he felt a deep coldness, a bitterness that touched his soul. Closing the curtains and turning the light on caused hisweary eyes to wince at the sudden light. He walked to the dorm entrance with a towel over his shoulder, pushing the picture of his sister down as he passed the small wooden cupboard. Shaking his head he closed the door as he left for the showers down the corridor.

The water was slightly cold as he shuddered, the water trickling down his back. He sighed with relief as he felt the hot water coming from above his head. Facing the shower wall he closed the shower cover and started on his hair.

Feeling clean he cautiously stepped out of the bath and grabbed his towel. Wrapping the towel around his waist he tip-toed back to his room and got dressed. As he heard the giggling from the over side of his front door he moaned at the realization that Louise was waiting for him.

Louise was a bubbly blond with irritating tendencies. Her gleeful laughs were cute and innocent-sounding, her face and smile almost reminiscent of his sister, even the nature of her personality.

The small and fragile frame attracted most lads in the college, she was a hit with the men. He could never see her that way though, it was like going out with his sister and that, in his head, was wrong; not mentioning sick. He didn't need her at the moment, he already had the _accident_ imprinted onto his mind, he didn't want to be reminded of the painful image.

He closed the door as quietly as he could, he wanted to get to his bed and go back to sleep. "Carl, what you been up to? I was looking for you.", her voice was even the same. "Please Louise, I am having a hard time at the moment, I'm not the best company at the moment". Me and you are going to have fun, its a holiday so we are going to Silent Hill. I heard that it is soo peaceful, I see that you have a picture of the church there, I looked through your draws."

The anger in Carl started to rise, but he looked at her face and it seemed to subdue his emotions. He walked towards her with the towel around his waist, sitting by her side on the bed.

"I don't know, I will have to think about it for a while", the manner in his voice was soft and somewhat distant. Staring at his bare feet in a trance like stare.

"Please, I wouldn't ask but I feel that I have to go there, I had this nightmare...",

"The death of my fiancée, I have had this every night, and she died three years ago. I have to go there – but I'm scared to go alone", Louise's voice also became faint, a tear falling slight on her cheek.

"_I see it so clearly, like it is happening all over again..."_

She continued, now oblivious to Carl's arm around her.

"_It was Sandra and I that week, no-one else was there. I remember that i expected more people to be there. The docks were soo peaceful and it was even more of a romantic evening when she held me in her arms and softly kissed my cheek..."_

"_...The night passed as if it was a ten minute thing, but the moon – ooh! - it was perfect, the water reflected the moonlight like a mirror, the sky was clear and the stars were out. My god, Carl, it was the best night thatI could ask for – and there was no sex involved either. Then I kissed her lips, that single kiss evoked a spectrum of emotions in me that i never really felt with a man before. We were one and everything was perfect in the world when she glanced into my eyes with those deep blue ovals. But that didn't last. We.. we"_

Carl noticed the sobbing now, it increased in volume on a steady incline, all Carl could do was to comfort her. Her broken speech then started again.

"_we were – mugged, the black gloves and the balaclava. The silhouette grabbed her, tossed her about like a rag doll. His grip on her wrist was making her cry. She cried out for me to help her but I was too scared to do anything, I ran for the nearest pay phone." _

"_I returned to her, not even five minutes, and told her that I phoned 999, but when i saw her she had her skirt pulled down to her ankles and she was crying my name, shouting and screaming, asking me to help her!", she struggled on at this point, "I knew what had happened to her, she was – she was r-raped! I let him get away with it and let my lover down."_

Carl held her, the convulsive crying affecting him strongly, he genuinely felt for her, the loss of a loved one and the guilt trip that lasted for eternity. He lulled her softly until Louise was more in control.

Louise finally whispered to him between sobs, "She was taken to the nearest hospital, in Silent Hill, when I drove down to visit her she had died. Nothing but a letter on the bed where she was".

She couldn't hold the tears back now, she let go and he let her cry, he knew what it felt and he knew that words would prove pointless. They stayed there for an hour in each others arms until he jumped to his feet.

"Let's go to Silent Hill, we both need to find out the truth, let's go together. Pack up, we are setting off now."

He put his clothes on and escorted her to his car. Handing her the box of tissues on his back seat, next to their packed clothes and gear, and gave her the box.

He started the car as he set off to find Sarah, for he knew his sister was still alive, somewhere in Silent Hill...


	4. The road to Quiet Town

The low murmur of the engine as the car smoothly traversed the road was almost entrancing, for the both of them it was a boring journey. The staring eyes of Carl as he drove his car with no joy, the dull worn tarmac took it out of him. Like a steady decomposition, the road had become more and more corroded and feint as he covered those extra miles; and the lines that were once white kept vanishing under the car and slowly dissolved into a dull gravel floor. As Carl kept up this Trance like state, Louise, who sat in the passenger seat at his side rested against the door and stared outside. But not at the vegetation and the thick wood that surrounded each side, but deeper. Her eyes focused on the setting sun through the break in the woods, the shadows spreading through onto the dusty roadway like a cold blanket.

"Remember, as the sun sets I'll be there watching you, never forget that princess"

The memory had become so clear in her head. The summer was warm on her face as she stared up at the clouds from the patch of grass on her lawn. Her mum was watching by the window, she always did. She would just sit there in the kitchen doorway as her little baby laid there infatuated by the sky. She could never connect to her child like her husband could, and for that she was jealous. Her father meant everything and more to Louise. He would be with her everywhere she went, from school to the swings.

Louise sat upright and toddled to her mum, her innocent smile and cute little voice asking.

"Mummy, I wanna go to the beach, i wanna see the sun. Please", those little puppy dog eyes looking up at her mum as she waited expectantly.

What could her mum say but to let her go, it was a simple thing, but it meant so much to Louise. Her mum took her to the end of the street and led her through that short tunnel. They re-emerged on the soft sand and the little girl dashed of near the shore and sat – quietly – as the sun set. A tear fell onto her cheek as she whispered a prayer to the sky.

The harsh screeching of the car brought her back into the present, as she screamed. The car had just come to a halt before the rusty pick-up. For that brief moment both of their hearts were in the mouths. Louise got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. The fog must have just crept up on them, but they should have noticed it. The shrill coldness as Carl's spine shook. Carl got out of the drivers seat and walked around to Louise who now stood mouth open at the tremendous sight. The sight that they both regarded was one of dilapidation, buildings boarded up and broken glass covering the path. But the glass did not reflect any light for there was non strong enough. Shadows and silhouettes crawling around in the distance; dry dark stains – colourless by the fog – morbidly decorating the road beneath them.

Most unnerving of all was the street sized hole that laid before them. They had never seen anything like it, it was huge. It was so deep and black, in a word it was a void. A void that seemed to have been created by some tremendous force. Where did it lead to? Why the hell was it here?

"Great, so much for going to Silent Hill. Lets go Lou!"

Carl trudged back to the car and grabbed the handle when Louise spoke up.

Her hand resting on the 'welcome' sign.

"Er, Carl, this is Silent Hill"

The glance they shared was more than surprise, it was the realisation that they had found they destination. And it didn't look all that pretty!


	5. The Evil Within

They stepped through the fog as if they were drifting silhouettes, but that's just it! They lost their definition and individuality because of the dense fog around them. They were merely wandering shadows, the tall one slightly more confident in their stride as the form led the other more caution form behind.

Lou (Carl gave her this name for the laziness of it, but Louise was fine with it, it showed their intimacy) was the taller of the two, but Carl was fine with this gap (the better view for him to catch a glimpse of Lou's breast, But with the fog even Katie Prices cleavage – as plastic as they may have been – wouldn't have been noticed in the fog) and so they both kept walking cautiously onwards until their finer details were distinguished by the dim light cast from the peaking lamp-post _(Caroline, Ha ha)._

"_Silent bloody hill", _Carls sarcastic remark went unnoticed.

"_God! It is dead, Never mind 'Silent'". _

Carl raised both his hands gesturing the punctuation of the word.

His disappointment now turning to bitter disdain by the dismal spectacle that lain before him.

Lou had a different opinion though, for she did not see a dead town, she saw an inspiration. She couldn't speak, the towns atmosphere touched her inner self. This feeling soon changed though.

This understanding soon mutated to a depression, an oppressive feeling of resentment and suffering. It was like was standing in front of oblivion itself.

"_Why?". _This random outburst – although involuntary – seemed to surface from deep within her.

"What?". Carls sudden inquiry again unnoticed by Lou. 

She knew that this 'beauty' was now just a deception – a lure. It worked, she was entranced and she somehow couldn't resist but to follow where it took her.

She saw the dreams - no - it was a flashback.

"_NO, not again. It can't be!". _Her voice now slowly become more aggressive.

"_I don't want to see it!"_

...She saw it all again. The old car screeching, then the sirens along with the blinding red and blue strobe lights. The sounds keep echoing in her head; the blood; the wind screen of the car; the bonnet of the car crushed into a compacted crumble of dented aluminum.

Her mums boy friend bled dry from the brain throughout the ear as his head rested on the steering wheel, the left side of his face now a sticky red with the putrid smelling fluid.

But the picture that ran in slow frames was the most devastating to her mental state, her mum launching – in slow motion – through the now broken window as she is carried to the back of the lorry ahead of them. Her head and neck snapped and crunched as the sheer force of the colloision tore her mums neck muscles and spine apart. The sound cringe-worthy and the sight having an impact on Louise in a way that it stained. Lou looked down on her mums now malformed head with a tremendous shock, it soon turned into tears, flowing as freely as the river Nile. She knelt over her mum as mums mangled neck spouted the pressured blood out like a fountain, the viscous life force spraying Lou's face with a thin high powered spatter. The lifeless eyes stared blankly at Louise, it was Lou's fault, if only she hadn't waved. The eyes now accusing her, she couldn't look any more. Carls voice now came back into recognition...

"_Louise, damn it Louise, come back!", _the dynamic pleas now progressively registering by Lou's negligent ears.

"_Aaaaaaaaarrrrghh!", _a blood curdling scream now let out by Louise.

But no, Carl no feeling so many different emotions; panic; frustration; fear; confusion. How could she have screamed without moving her lips, come to think of it what was hearing when he heard that distant sound. Could it have been...

A knee reached his lower regions as he fell to the floor. Blood. From Lou? It couldn't have been, there was way too much to come from one person, never mind two people, at least to survive. As he rushed back to his feet, gathering air as he rose from the pool of blood. She had disappeared into the darkness that resided in the town. But wasn't it just a fog before? It was here that he felt something inside of his mind. A collective of dark formless shadows now surrounded him, like black smudged spreading, they started closing on him. Voices. He could here them. But it was all idiolect to his ears, a rambling that he couldn't translate, but he felt the suffering and anger in the tone, the hostility; but further more a sense of self demolition.

The darkness now caught him, latching on like a cancer.

He just sat the there, his face towards the sky as the blood now rained down on him. Every drop containing a painful memory of all the previous sufferers. The cries that came from the dead, only to be lost in the airways. The blood made him smile, as he mocked the screams of pain, the smug grin turning to a slight chunky, horrific to listen to as is was nothing be a cackle from an evil so pure that the devil himself grimaced in disgust. For he sat there as the last drop of blood landed right on his for head. The triangular insignia now tainting his blood. And with a low raspy voice, the creature spoke.

"It shall happen, It shall happen!"


End file.
